flowerknightfandomcom-20200223-history
Royal Water Lily
Background *She used to serve Banana Ocean's Royal Palace but she got bored of it and quit. Quotes | Clip1 = | Clip2 = | Clip3 = | Clip4 = | Clip5 = | Clip6 = | Clip7 = | Clip8 = | Clip9 = | Clip10 = | Clip11 = | Clip12 = | Clip13 = | Clip14 = | Clip15 = | Clip16 = | Clip17 = | Clip18 = | Clip19 = | Clip20 = | Clip21 = | Clip22 = | Clip23 = | Clip24 = | Clip25 = | Clip26 = | Clip27 = | Clip28 = | Clip29 = | Clip30 = | Clip31 = | Clip32 = | Clip33 = | Clip34 = | Clip35 = | Clip36 = | Clip37 = | Clip38 = | Clip39 = | Clip40 = | Clip41 = | Clip42 = | Clip43 = | Clip44 = | Clip45 = | Clip00 = | Clip46 = | damagetrap001 = | ENS11 = | ENS12 = | ENS21 = | ENS22 = | ENS31 = | ENS32 = | ENS41 = | ENS42 = | Clip99 = | ClipS11 = | ClipS12 = | ClipS21 = | ClipS22 = | ClipS31 = | ClipS32 = | ClipS41 = | ClipS42 = }} Gallery Pre-Evolved Form File:stand 121306.png Evolved Form File:stand 421305.png Bloomed Form }} Pre-Evolved Form File:stand 121306 M.png Evolved Form File:stand 421305 M.png Bloomed Form }} Pre-Evolved Form File:121305 evo ES.png Evolved Form File:121305 bloom ES.png Bloomed Form }} Miscellaneous * She is one of the flower knights with a "yandere" personality, the others being Lavender and Lily of the Valley. ** She occasionally expresses her interest on Knight Commander's body. ** She follows her "yandere" archetype in a stereotypical fashion, as she wields an axe instead of using magical equipment. Botanical Origin オオオニバス / Victoria amazonica, a flowering plant native to South America, is the largest water lily in the world. Its common names include: Amazon Water Lily, Victoria Lily and Giant Water Lily. Victoria amazonica's steam is buried underground in the mud. Plant's leaves are connected with the steam though long stalks that can reach up to 8 m / 26 ft in height. Leaves themselves have rather impressive dimensions as they can be over 3m / 9.8 ft wide. Many leaves produced by the plant can block the sunlight and restrict growth of other plants in its surroundings. The leaves float on water and their green, upper surface has a waxy layer that repels water. Their undersurface is red and posses a network of ribs with many sharp spines that most likely serve as protection against fishes and manatees. It is the air trapped between these ribs that allow the leaves to float. Victoria amazonica's flowers last about 48 hours. The flower is female and white in color at the beginning, during the first evening it opens. It attracts beetles with sweet scent to receive pollen they collected from other plants. After receiving it, the flower shuts and begins fertilization with beetles trapped inside. During the day the flower changes from female to male and starts producing pollen. It reopens next evening, already as a mature male and pink instead of white, to release the beetles who are covered in new pollen. After that the flower closes again and sinks in the water. References #Picture source #World Atlas info about Victoria amazonica #Kew Science info about Victoria amazonica #Victoria_amazonica on Wikipedia #Picture source #Picture source